


Elevator Ride

by Roastyjosty



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, F/M, National Hockey League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roastyjosty/pseuds/Roastyjosty
Summary: What happens when you are trapped in an elevator with Tyson Jost?





	Elevator Ride

I’m dead.

I’m so dead.

I ran out of my car and into the office building. Mode stood above the sliding doors in fancy letters causing me to roll my eyes.

Literally everyone in here was so fake. I ran in and was immediately stopped by a secretary who didn’t know how to mind her own business. She obviously had a nose job, but she would never admit that.

“You’re late”, she stated in a snobby tone - like I didn’t know - and I rolled by yes. “No, really?” I asked sarcastically and walked into the elevator.

I’m dead.

I’m so dead.

I pushed the button for the top floor and quickly looked at myself in the mirror that was all around the elevator. My blond ombre hair was trained and laid just under my breasts. My makeup was one flawlessly and honestly I looked amazing. My white button up showed a little of my cleavage, but not to much.

Time to shown my idiot of an ex boyfriend what he’s missing. I’ll teach him to cheat on your girlfriend of five years with some anorexic slu- women. My pencil skirt was tight, but not too tight and my shiny black designer heels complimented my outfit along with my accessories.

Why aren’t the doors closing?

It started to close causing me to breath out a sigh of relief. Just as it was about to close a hand suddenly appeared between the doors and I felt myself glare at it. Don’t these people know I’m going to be dead if I’m late?

It started to close causing me to breath out a sigh of relief. Just as it was about to lose a hand sudden appeared between the doors and I felt myself glare at it. Don’t these people know I’m going to be dead if I’m late?

As the doors opened again a brown hair man quickly walked in. He was seriously hot, but my glare didn’t ease up as he pressed the button of the floor he wants to go to, also the top floor.

Why would he even press the button again if he could see the elevator was already going to go there?

I re-situated my purse on my shoulder and crossed my arms, my left hand fingers dancing on my arm. My gaze returned to the stranger and he was watching me out the corner of his eye. I felt myself smirk before my gaze fell to his feet.

He had on white converse with a tight black skinny jean that would have all the slu- women in this building clawing at him. His white button up shirt wasn’t completely buttoned.

Cute.

He also had a very nice ass.

Suddenly the elevator jerked and I felt myself almost falling until I gripped the railing. The awkward horrible elevator music stopped, but the lights remained on. “Why aren’t we moving?” The brown haired guy asked and I looked up at him with a ‘really’ expression.

“The elevator is stopping to rest”, I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Its not like I want to be mean, but I couldn’t help it. My stupid alarm clock didn’t go off this morning and I overslept. Im late, I’m hungry, since I haven’t eaten anything, and Im probably going to get in a lot of trouble. And above everything I’m stuck in an elevator with an oblivious hot guy. Nice.

I looked at the guy again and he had a small smirk on his face before his eyes roamed by body. I rolled my eyes before picking up the phone that was in the elevator attached to the wall. As I brought it up to my ear there was only a beeping sound signally that it was dead. I sighed deeply before turning to the guy.

“The phone’s dead”, I said and he nodded. Just as he was about to speak the lights flickered off and it was completely black all around us. “Fantastic,” the guy sad sarcastically and I suddenly felt myself giggle. “What’s so funny?” He asked and I could hear the amusement in his voice. “I don’t know. I giggle when I’m nervous or when I have to tell someone bad news,” I said and heard him chuckle softly.

“Do you have your phone on you?” He asked me and I shrugged then realized he couldn’t see me. “I don’t know. I think I left it at home,” I confessed and heard him hum. Suddenly his phones light filled the elevator before he switched his light on. The light illuminated the whole elevator and I felt myself sign in relief.

I don’t like not to known whats going on around me. I wouldn’t have done well blind.

“No signal,” he informed me before counting his sentence. “At least we have the flash,”

“Thanks,” I said sending him a grateful smile and he returned one back. It’s okay. So does this happen a lot?” He asked as he sat down on the floor and I shook my head. “No. This never happens,” I said and he looked at my tense form.

“Whats wrong?” He asked and I smiled at him. “You don’t want to hear about my problems,” I said and he shrugged. “C’mon sit down. You look tense,” he coaxed me and tapped on the floor next to him and I sighed again causing him to chuckle. “I’m not gonna bite,” he laughed and I blushed deeply before walking to him and sitting down and the ground next to him. I crossed my ankles over each other and saw him observing me closely.

“I’m Tyson,” he said and held his hand out for me. “Y/N,” I said and gently shook his calloused hand. His hands were rough but oddly enough it felt good against my skin. “So, Y/N, do you work here?” Tyson asked and I nodded. “Yeah I’m the directive editor,” I said and he nodded. “Wow,” he said and I shrugged. “Nothing that big. Just another person here,” I shrugged and he looked at me confused. “Are you kidding me? That’s a huge position,” he said and I shrugged.

“Not what my parents think,” I mumbled to myself, but he heard me. “So what do you do? I haven’t seen you around here,” I said, cutting of whatever he was going to say and he eyed me.

“I don’t work here. Mode wants me to model a new line for them. I have a meeting with Wilhelmina. I’m actually a hockey player, I play for the Colorado Avalanche #17.

“Ive watched a few avalanche games,” I said and he grinned at me. “Who’s your favourite player,” he asked and I smiled lightly. “Im gonna have to say Mackinnon, but I could keep an eye on you, maybe,” I said and he smiled at me before silence took over us.

“Do you think we’re getting out of here soon?” Tyson asked softly and I sighed. “I don’t know. They’ll probably send someone as spin as they figure out someone’s stuck in the elevator,” I said and looked down at his apple iPhone. The screen was facing downwards so that the flashlight could light up the elevator.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look really stressed. I’m sure we won’t be in here that long,” Tyson said and I smiled at his concern. “I’m fine. I’m just kinda late and getting stuck in an elevator isn’t really helping me,” I chuckle and he smiled at me. God he has a beautiful smile.

“I’ll cover for you. So you enjoy working here?” He suddenly asked and I bit my bottom lip with my red lipstick on. “Yes,” I said, but it came out more like a question causing him to raise his eyebrows. “You don’t sound so sure. You don’t like it here do you?” He asked and I sighed deeply.

“You’re a stranger, Tyson. We’re gonna get out of this elevator and you’ll probably never see me again. Why do you care?” I asked in a tired tone as I stared straight ahead at the mirror across from me.

I’m tired of people pretending to care. You see my parents are the CEO’s of Micheal Kors. So you can imagine that we don’t struggle with money. We never have. But my life wasn’t perfect. My older brother, John was always their favourite. He’ a lawyer and he graduated at the top of his year at Harvard. I went to Yale. He’s the most known lawyer in the US and I’m the directive editor. Just the directive editor as my parents say.

“Who says I don’t want to see you again?” Tyson asked. “Why would you?” I asked as I turned to look at him and he frowned. “Don’t sell yourself short Y/N. You’re a beautiful, smart young women. I would love to get to know you better. And I believe in fate,” he said and I felt myself smile.

“So what don’t you like it here?” Tyson asked again and I sighed. “Everything about this place is just so fake. Plus my ex boyfriend works here and he cheated on me with one of the models. I’ve just never been completely happy here, you know? But I can’t just leave. That’ll just give my parents another reason to be oh-so- disappointed in me,” I said and he nodded. “Number one your boyfriend was a complete idiot. Any guy would be lucky to have you and I can’t think of a single reason why he would want another women,” he said and I snickered. “Just wait till you see the models here. Then you’ll immediately see why,” I said and he frowned deeply. “Every guy wants a model, Tyson,” I sighed.

“I just want you to know that you’re prefect the way you are. Don’t let the unrealistic images of women portrayed by us in the media make you feel insecure,” Tyson said as he started into my eyes and I swallowed thickly before giving him a small smile.

“Thank you, Tyson. That real means a lot,” I said and he smiled at me before shrugging. “It’s true,” he said softly and I blushed. 

*1 hour later*

“Why are they taking so long to fix the elevator?” Tyson groaned and I chuckled as I ran my hand through his hair. The past hour Tyson and I have gotten to know each other and he his an amazing man. He really is. I’ve learned about his family, and I told him about myself. He was laying with his head on my lap and was playing with his hair.

“I don’t know. They’ll probably be done any second,” I said as I gently played wth is hair and he hummed in pleasure. “You should quit your job,” Tyson suddenly said and I chocked on my spit. “What?” I asked with my eyes and he opened his eyes to look at me.

“You hate your job, Y/N. You’re not happy here. You’re miserable and I can see that. You lose the life in your eyes when you talk about your job. Quit. Do something else, Y/N. Maybe we can figure out a job for you within the avalanche organization,” he said in a teasing tone and I rose an eyebrow.”Do you seriously think that they’ll hire a girl you just met an hour ago?” I asked and he smirked up at me. “If she’s as beautiful as you are then yes,” he said and I blushed.

One thing I learned about Tyson in this past hour is that he is a major flirt. He knows how to make a women blush and he’s does it good.

“Oh hush, would you? You’re such as flirt,” I mumbled, still blushing and he continued to smirk. “I only flirt with absolutely gorgeous women like you,” he said and my blush deepened causing him tp chuckle. “Tyson,” I whined and he giggled at me. “You look so beautiful when you blush,” he said. “Keep quiet and don’t look at me!” I yelled half laughing as I placed my hands over his eyes and he laughed heartily. How old are you?” I asked curiously and he finished his chuckles. “I’m 20. What about you?” Tyson asked and I smiled lightly. “20,” I replied and he smiled at me before he sat up.

“I’m going to sound stupid, but I don’t really want us to get out of here. I want to get to know you better, Y/N. You’re absolutely gorgeous, smart, kind. I would love to go out to lunch or something. I wanna get to know you,” he said and I blushed. “Why? You’re a hockey player, Tyson, and I’m..I’m me,” I shrugged and he grinned at me. “Exactly, Y/N, You’re you,” he shrugged with an adorable smile on his face and I looked down with a smile.

“C’mon. When we get out of here go to your boss and quit,” he said and I sighed. “Tyson I can’t.”

“Why not? You’re miserable here. Please do this. Then you get lunch with me and we get to know each other. I believe there’s a reason we got stuck together in an elevator. I mean you would’ve stood up, went to work and be in your office while I washing a meeting. Instead you overslept, didn’t ear, got here late and we got stuck in an elevator. I don’t think that’s just a coincidence,” Tyson said softly as he intertwined our fingers and I looked down at our connected hands.

My small hands fitted perfectly in his huge ones and I could feel myself smile as I looked backup at him.

“I can’t believe that a guy I’ve only known for an hour just convinced me to make a life changing decision,” I said and he grinned at me before placing his left hand on my cheek as his right hand was connected with mine. He looked deeply into my eyes and I felt my knees go weak and my insides melted. Before I knew what’s happening his nose was gently brushing against my own as I held my breath.

“Y/N,” Tyson whispered and I swallowed. “Yeah?” I whispered back. “I also believe in love at fist sight,” he said softly and my breath hitched as out lips were millimetres apart. Suddenly we started moving again, after the elevator jerked. This caused me to lose my balance and I crashed against Tyson. The sudden impact and the jerking caused Tyson to lose his balance and he grabbed onto my waist before he fell back against the mirror, pulling me with him. “Are you okay?” I gasped before he started laughing and not long after I joined him in. He was still leaning with his back against the mirror with my body against him as he held me onto him with his hands on my hips. “This elevator has seriously crappy timing,” he said causing me to laugh harder.

The doors opened as we walked into the lobby. There was chaos everywhere around us. “What’s going on?” I asked Marc, Wilhelmina’s assistance, as he walked pastie and he turned to me. “The city had a total blackout,” Marc said before scurrying away again and I sighed. I turned back to Tyson and he grinned at me. “C’mon. Go to your boss, quit and we’ll have lunch and after that i’m taking you somewhere,” Tyson said and I looked at him curiously.

“Where?” I asked and he shrugged. “Go so we can get lunch,” he said and I signed softly. “Why do you want to do this?” I asked again and he smiled at me. “I told you I believe in fate. We have no idea where this is going to go. I promise you that this is going to have happy ending,” Tyson promised and I grinned at him. “I have to go talk to my boss,” I said and he grinned at me before nodding. I’ll be waiting here,” he said before I turned around to walk back into the elevator.

“Y/N,” Tyson stopped me and Turned to look at him. “You may wanna use the stairs,” he said and I giggled before waking up the stairs quickly. After that Tyson and I went out to lunch and I have never laughed so much in my life.

And Tyson kept his promise at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: roastyjosty  
> First official story.. so yeah.


End file.
